This invention relates to a magnetic position sensor that is particularly useful for a rotating control shaft.
Several systems use a rotating shaft to transmit a control input to a controller. As an example, motorcycle throttle handles, accelerator and brake pedals, etc. In each of these systems, an operator inputs a desired control signal through a rotating shaft.
Other type systems provide control feedback by a rotating shaft position. One example is a system for controlling variable valve timing based upon a rotating shaft position.
While historically many of these control signals have been transmitted through a hard connection such as a cable or wire, more recently these signals have been transmitted electrically. As an example, a variable resistance potentiometer has moving fingers that move along conductive traces. The amount of rotation of the control shaft is sensed by the potentiometer that then sends a signal to be interpreted by a control.
One challenge with this type system is that the prior art potentiometers are susceptible to wear and corrosion. With wear and corrosion, the integrity of the signal degrades, which is undesirable.